


Do I?

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang messed up, Bi curious katara, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Sokka, Bisexual Suki, F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Very tiny bit of sutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: Katara starts to wonder what her sexuality is, luckily Suki is there to help.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Do I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a au of the theater episode!

Katara was frustrated, she was frustrated and confused.

She was frustrated because she was confused. She was frustrated because Aang kissed her when she just told him she was confused. They were in the war and the only thing on the almighty avatars mind was kissing her, Katara should be flattered, she really should. Yet, she was just upset. 

She knew she wanted to wait until after the war to figure things out with Aang, whether or not they could take their relationship further. A small part of her knew they would last, she just had that feeling. It reminded her of those stories Gran Gran would tell Sokka and her as they sat huddled up next to the fire on a horrible stormy night. 

However, Sokka just came out. It was right after they rescued Suki, he wanted to say it to Hakoda as well, because who knew how long they would all be together. Katara watched as Sokka took Zukos hand, and Zuko blushed and looked away. That's when Katara got confused. 

Not about people dating the same gender, not at all. She loved and supported Sokka with all her heart. Truth be told, she didn't really think all too much of her sexuality while in the South Pole, or out of it. She was to busy doing chores, and then saving the world. She still is busy, but now the thought is in her head. 

The night Sokka came out, the two of them talked. That conversation also never left her mind. 

"I think I've always known." He had told her, his legs dangling off the side of the air temple, hands behind his back supporting him. Katara looked over to him, and sighed deeply. "The other day, though. With Zuko on the airship. Thats when I really knew." 

When the waterbender looks back on it, that conversation confuses her even more somehow. What if she does know already? Would she really know? How could she find out? She groaned and held her head in her hands, elbows resting on the theaters balcony. After Aang kissed her and she got mad, he ran off, leaving her and her thoughts alone. 

"Katara, the shows about to start." She turned and saw Suki, and a light bulb lit up in her head. Suki liked girls! Which was also new information for them. Aang started gushing about how he'd never met someone who liked the same gender outside of the temples, and then Suki raised an eyebrow and let everyone know that they've known one for months. 

She said it with confidence, a confidence that told Katara that it wasn't a knew thing. "Are you okay?" Suki asked when Katara stayed silent. The Kyoshi Warrior was now beside her, also leaning against the railing. 

Katara bit her lip nervously, if anyone would be able to help her with this it would be Suki. Inhaled and stood straight up suddenly, facing the woman next to her. Suki gave her a confused glance and stood up as well. 

"When did-how did you find out you like girls too?" Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. Looking at the floor as if it were the most important thing in the world.

They stood in silence for a moment. Suki wasn't expecting that question at all. She thought Katara would start talking to her about boy problems not...this. However, Suki tried not to show her initial shock and confusion, it was clear that Katara was embarrassed and didn't want to ask. 

"Well, a little over a year ago I was questioning it." Kataras head shot up, not expecting Suki to even answer. "Weeks later I was training with the other warriors, and after one of the girls stayed behind. She was about to leave to go fight the war because her brother was just killed." Suki recalled, Katara leaned in a bit closer, intruiged in the story. 

"We talked for hours, and then before she left we kissed, and I knew." Suki finished the short story and shrugged. Kataras shoulders slumped, and she turned to look back at the night sky. Suki licked her lips and sighed. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" 

Katara turned to her, the thought never crossed her mind. Even after Sukis story. Truly, she thought it would end in a meaningful conversation and then Suki found out who she was attracted to. When she heard about the kiss she felt hopeless. Then, Katara remembered Sokka telling her about he and Zukos kiss on the airship, and that's how he knew for sure. 

The waterbender shook her head and Suki tapped her finger on the railing, as if she were nervous. "Do you want to? Just to find out." Suki clarified, now she was the one avoiding eye contact. Katara stayed in thought for a while. This was a clear invitation, if she doesn't do this now she might never get the chance. 

Katara mustered a small nod and took a shaky step forward. Her legs were so wobbly all of the sudden. Suki did the same, but with more confidence than her. They both had one hand on the railing, gripping it hard as they leaned in closer to each other. 

Once their lips met all Katara felt were her nerves. She was so nervous, her heart pounding fast and hard she could hear it in her ears. It was unrelenting, she could barely feel the kiss. When Suki pulled away, Kataras nerves finally settled and she was left even more confused. 

"So?" Katara stared at her, the questioning gleam in her eye, and was disappointed to even think of saying that she didn't know still. "Can I-we kiss again? I just was so nervous that-" 

Suki cut her off when she put her hand to the southern water tribe girls cheek, her thumb resting on her chin as she put her lips to Kataras once again. It wasn't as soft as the first one, but wasn't rough either. Kataras shoulders rose up, her hand gripping the railing harder. 

This time, she pulled away. They both stayed silent as Katara stared off in thought. She didn't have a sudden realization like Sokka or Suki described it. It didn't feel like how it did with Jet or Aang, like the world slows down or stops around you. Maybe it was because she didn't think of Suki in a romantic way? But when she kissed Aang in the Cave in Omashu she didn't think of him like that either. 

Suki took her hand and gave her a comforting smile, it looked like she already knew the answer. "I dont think so." Katara said and the girl in front of her just nodded and pulled her into a hug.   
"Thank you, though Suki, I really-" 

Katara stopped herself when she saw a fire nation teen staring at them, he had a pale face and was clearly shocked. It wasn't until Katara remembered what Zuko said that she became worried. 

'Sokka, our kind of relationship is banned here, so we need to be careful.' She had overheard on the Appa ride over, of course she didn't think much of it because she didn't think she would be kissing a girl! 

It was probably time to leave. 

/-/-/

Aang didn't find out about this kiss until over a decade later. Kya was listening to her mothers stories about love and such. She asked her parents how many people they've kissed, Aang said 2 (Katara and some air nation girl when he was like 10) and Katara said 3. Which made Aang do a bit of a double take. 

"You said Appa didn't count!" Katara nodded and he stared at her trying to figure it out. "Haru? Some guy from your tribe?" She shook her head. It went on for a while, Aang naming almost every guy they know. Finally, she stood up and stretched, walking toward the door and before she finally left she looked back with a smirk. 

"Suki." 

Aangs jaw dropped and kissed his daughters forehead before chasing after his wife for some serious questions. That's when Kya began to wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests for another oneshot I should do comment!


End file.
